No Bounds
by aahria
Summary: Ahria's eyes widen when she finally remembered. That's why he looked so familiar. That man was Pirate Hunter Zoro. 'What's he doing in a pirate crew' Zoroxoc ocxzoro Roronoa Zoro


**Chapter one**

* * *

"Sugoi (1)! Sugoi!"

Luffy watched the magic show with stars in his eyes as he watched the man turn confetti into a rabbit. "I've decided!"

"We're not asking him to join our crew Luffy." Nami yelled while punching Luffy on the head.

"Demo Nami, I want a magician in our crew!" Luffy whined while holding the forming bump on his head.

"I said no!" She yelled again. She raised another fist, a vein bulging near her temple. "Geez Luffy, you can't just ask random people to join our crew."

Ahria sat at the stool in the bar, twirling her straw. Why she was still in this town? She doesn't know. This town has nothing to offer her, yet she found herself not wanting to leave. Maybe it's the similarity to her hometown. Yeah, that must be it.

"Hey, Ari!"

She turned on her stool to look over at the person who called her.

Bellamy.

Bellamy is a tall, tan man with unkempt blonde hair. He wore white pants and a green pirate sash with markings and a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy blue pirate captain's coat over it. On his face, a scar marked his right eye.

"What is it?"

"Guess who's in town?" He grinned. Ahria raised an eyebrow and resisted to the urge to scoff. Who cares who's in town? It's not like it has anything to do with her anyway.

"Straw-hat Pirates. Ya know the captain has a 30 million-beli bounty. I can't wait to pummel his face." He laughed.

Ahria rolled her eyes at the arrogant man before her. He was a vain man who thought there was no one he can't win against. As his laughter died out, he turned and walked over to Roshio, who was playing a card game with Sarkies watching on the sidelines.

"Hey Sarkies!"

She turned her head to look at Sarkies. Bellamy was holding Roshio's hand in over the table. She cocked her head and looked down at the cards before sighing to herself. Here we go again. Her eyes never let the men as she sipped her drink.

"That guy was just cheating just now. You saw the whole thing didn't you?"

Sarkies lips curved into a smirk and nodded his head as he stood up. "Yeah, I did. He cheated through the whole thing. I think we should teach him a lesson Bellamy. Show him what happens when you mess with us."

Roshio scowled at Sarkies before looking back at his captain and then leaning close to the trembling man. "You should have known better than to mess with us!"

Bellamy then released Roshio's hand and pulled out his gun. With a sadistic smirk, he pulled the trigger thrice and kicked the poor man through the window.  
"Bellamy, this is the fourth time this month! You better replace that window!" The bar keeper yelled angrily.

Bellamy just brushed off his comment as if it was an everyday thing. He waved a hand and put his gun back in his pants. "What can I say? I like to hear their bones crush." He said as he left the bar.

Ahria snickered at Bellamy's response and waved her hand to the bar keeper for another drink. The group was called the Bellamy pirates. Though most of the townsmen think of Ahria as apart of the group, she wasn't. Sure she spent her time with them, but rejected Bellamy's offer to make her a member of his crew.

In her opinion, the group was too… vain for her taste. And that was putting it nicely. She had no interest in having her name being associated with them.

"Hey old man/buddy!"

The voices snapped her out of her thoughts. Her eyes trailed over to the men who spoke in unison. One was a middle-aged man with a massive build and a big mouth with several broken or missing teeth. He has a crooked nose and a very hairy chest and torso. He has curly black hair that is covered by a burgundy bandana and a scruffy beard.

The other man was younger. He had a straw hat and wore short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless vest. He has a small scar underneath his left eye and short black hair.

"Huh?" The bar keeper looked over at the two. "What's wrong?"

"This cherry pie tastes extremely bad/good!" They looked at each other and glared. "Hm?"

Then they grabbed their drink and chugged it and slammed it back on the counter.

"This drink tastes exceptionally good/bad!" Another glare. "Hm?"

"Is there something wrong with your tastes?" The older man asks.

"Is there something wrong with your head?" The younger man retorts.

Ahria couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the opposite views.

The bar keeper shook his head and sighed. "Well, since I'm not the cook, I don't care what you say." He pulled out a rag and started to clean the table.

"Hey old man! Give me 50 steaks to go!" The younger man says.

"Buddy, give me 51 cherry pies to go!"

Ahria blinked. What are they? Kids?

"Wait, make that 51 steaks!"  
"Sorry, I want 53 pies!"

"No, 54 steaks!"

"55 pies!"

"60 steaks!"

"70 pies!"

"80!

"100!"

She sweat dropped at the duo's childishness. 'What the hell?'

The younger man got up and stomped on the counter. Both men got waved their fists in the air. "You bastard! Wanna fight?!"

"What the hell are you fighting about?!" the younger man's companion yelled. He was quite attractive Ahria admitted. He was tall, lightly tanned with three gold earrings on his left ear. He has a black bandanna tied around his left bicep and a large scar on his chest. 'Hm… he looks familiar…'

"Luffy, you promised remember?!" the female companion said. She had short shoulder length orange hair and light brown eyes. She has a black tattoo on her shoulder and wore a stripped camisole and shorts. "Besides, we don't have enough money to buy dozens of steaks! We didn't come for shopping!"

"But Nami!" Luffy whined.

"Oy, are you a pirate?" The elder man suddenly asked.

Luffy nodded his head and muttered a yes in response. "What is it to you?"

"What's the bounty for you?"

"30 million."

The man looked at Luffy in disbelief. "30 million, for a twig like you? Can't be true. It's gotta be a lie!"

Ahria choked on her drink. Thirty million… he must be strong. Her eyes scanned Luffy. He didn't look like much that's for sure, but looks can be deceiving. Just look at her. No one would ever guess that she's an assassin.

"Are you calling me a liar you hairy gorilla?!" Luffy screamed.

"ENOUGH!" The green haired man yelled as he pushed the two apart.

Ahria's eyes widen in recognition. That's why he looked so familiar. That man was Pirate Hunter Zoro. 'What's he doing in a pirate crew?' She cocked her head questionably.

"Oy, no fighting in the bar. Take this and leave. It's your 50 cherry pies."

The man grunted and grabbed the bag. He left without another word while Luffy fumed and attempted to sit back down, but not without hearing a lecture from Nami.

The bar keeper only rolled his brown orbs and went to clean the mugs while mumbling something about 'pirates'.

The wooden doors sudden swung open, to reveal an irritated Bellamy. Ahria tilted her head to look at him. "Back already huh?"

He briefly glanced at her before looking around the bar. "I'm looking for a pirate with a straw hat."

Luffy turned at the mention of his signature hat and Bellamy laughed manically. "So, you must be Straw Hat Luffy with the thirty million bounty." He smirked.

Luffy ignored his word and looked turned to Zoro.

"Who's this guy?"

The man looked over from Bellamy to Ahria and back to Luffy. "I don't know, but it seems like he has business with you Luffy."

"It's that Bellamy guy who rented the hotel we were at." Nami whispered to her companions.

Ahria just bit her straw as she watched the scene. She was sure this will turn into a spectacle.

Bellamy walked towards the bar, scaring multiple men with a look as he walked by.

"Oy, give me a drink from the top shelf and give the kid whatever he wants."

'What is he up too?' Ahira thought. It seemed the bar keeper had the same thought as he eyed Bellamy suspiciously.

"You never buy me drinks Bellamy-chan." Ahria pretended to sulk.

Bellamy looked over at the raven-haired girl and chuckled. "Give her a drink too."

He sat down on the bar stoop as the rest of his crew walked in the bar complaining about the smell and the people inside. Ahria sighed and rolled her eyes as Sarkies pushed an off his seat and used him as a footrest. 'How inconsiderate.'

"This place smells like vomit." Lily groaned as she sat upon Sarkie's lap.

The bar became to talk among them and everyone decided to run out.

If Ahria's eyes could roll any harder… they would. 'Cowards.'

The bar keeper returned with the drinks and gave them to the kids.

"Thanks for the drink!" Luffy smiled brightly at the blonde.

Before he could take one sip, Bellamy grabbed him by his hair and slammed it onto the counter. His crew erupted with laughter while Ahria frowned.

She knew what was coming next. She grabbed the sheath of her sword and used it to block Zoro's sword.

"Bellamy…" She started.

The blonde looked over at the girl and smirked. "What?" he said innocently.

"That wasn't nice."

She loosened her hold on her sword as she felt Zoro step back. She sat back down and took a sip of her drink.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled at the petite girl.

Ahria only shrugged in response and continued to drink her drink.

"Zoro stop! We still need information!" Luffy and Zoro's companion urged and grabbed his shoulder. However Zoro only shrug her attempts to calm him down.

"Shut up." He ordered. "I just might take up on their offer."

Bellamy looked over at Zoro with a snicker. "That's your only back up?" He mocked.

Luffy then stood up slowly, fixing his straw hat, then wiped the drink off his face. "Are you ready to fight or not?"

The whole bar gasped at Luffy's bold move and several began to place bets on who'll be the winner. Most bet on Bellamy. Ahria on the other hand, wasn't too sure. Luffy must be strong to have earn his 30 million bounty. The Marines don't just hand out bounties to just anyone.

Nami on the other hand seemed to be frustrated at the violence. She screamed in frustration and slammed her fists against the wooden counter. "Sir, please. Could you tell me what you know about Sky Island?"

The bar went completely silent.

Suddenly everyone bellowed in laughter.

"Did she just say Sky Island?" Eddy, the navigator of the Bellamy pirates looked at Sarkies.

Nami only pointed at her log post.

"There's no such thing as Sky Island." The pirates laughed.

Ahria sighed. She zoned out of their conversation. She wasn't interested. She had heard of Sky Island from he father. It was a mysterious island located in the sky. When he was younger, he was an adventurer. He had the luxury of visiting the mythical Sky Island.

"You make us real pirates look bad." Bellamy pulled Ahira to his side and put his arm around her. She twitched. She didn't like being touched, and especially by Bellamy. She knew the blonde haired man had been interested in her from the start. He would always include her in his crew's activities, not that she enjoyed his activities anyway and showered her with gifts.

The pirates around them cheered and throw their bottles up. They sniggered and shouted vulgar words at the Strawhats.

Ahria frowned.

"Luffy forget what I was saying earlier and take this jerk out!"

Luffy sat upright and put his treasured hat back on his head. Zoro looked at Luffy, awaiting an order from his Captain.

"Zoro, no matter what, don't fight back."  
Ahria looked at the young captain in admiration. Though she was a tad disappointed. She wanted to see what this 30 million-beli man could do.

She sighed. Without another word, she slipped out of Bellamy's hold, to his disappointment.

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

* * *

**_(1__)Sugoi: Awesome_**

**_See profile and click Ahria's name to see her image and profile._**


End file.
